This disclosure relates to an electronic device and an operation support method that supports an operation of users.
Typical image forming apparatuses include printers, multifunctional printers, multifunctional peripheral devices, or multifunction peripherals. Typical image forming apparatuses can print read images of manuscript in various formats. Further, typical image forming apparatuses can simultaneously transmit images to a plurality of destinations through facsimile transmission. Furthermore, typical image forming apparatuses can display preview images on mobile terminals. Cellular phones, smartphones, tablet terminals and the like may be mentioned as the mobile terminal. Preview images are print images of images received from mobile terminals. Users who understand such operation procedure can execute various processes in typical image forming apparatuses. Users who do not understand the operation procedure, however, cannot execute desired processing. As a countermeasure for this difficulty, a help function is provided, and a simple guidance for function of typical image forming apparatus is displayed. Thereby, an operation by users is supported. For example, as a typical technique, user authentication is performed in information processing parts and programs. When performing a setting operation of a new job that has not been performed up to now by an authenticated user, if a job containing the same elements as the new job is present in other user job, individual elements (settings) of the job are displayed. Thus, the user can be supported so that the user can perform a setting operation of a new job.